Maenza
by nay.hem
Summary: Ela tem muitos cassinos,mas um deles foi roubado.Enquanto ela tenta reaver seus milhões,ele é convidado a trapacear em Las Vegas,contando cartas. Ela não sabe. Seus caminhos se cruzam de dois jeitos diferentes,mas o amor sobrevive a uma rede de mentiras?


**Capítulo 1 - Uma Dívida, Um Roubo, Um Convite**

|ᴥ|

**[Edward PoV]**

Eu estou ferrado. Totalmente ferrado.

Meu nome é Edward Masen, tenho 21 anos e acredite ou não, estou totalmente endividado. Alguém pode se perguntar: _c__omo um rapaz de 21 anos está endividado? _Bem, acho que eu posso explicar.

Quando minha mãe morreu, eu tinha 18 anos e eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Nós tínhamos uma vida boa, e uma casa que meu pai deixou quando morreu - doze anos antes. Mas minha mãe fez muitas dívidas para bancar minha educação numa escola particular, então na hora de receber a herança dela, fiquei só com a casa. Nem meu carro foi poupado, porque estava no nome dela e tudo foi leiloado para pagar as dívidas.

Bem, tive que começar a trabalhar duro para me manter, mas outra coisa me preocupava: a faculdade. Logo mais terminaria os estudos e não tinha um tostão para pagar os 250 mil dólares na faculdade que eu queria fazer, o MIT. Nada modesto, não é? Só queria cursar Engenharia Elétrica e Ciência da Computação no Massachusetts Institute of Technology, uma das melhores universidades em tecnologia do mundo. É, era um sonho um pouco extravagante, mas eu sou bom em matemática e física - quando eu digo bom, quero dizer que sou excelente - e realmente queria fazer esse curso. Minha mãe tencionava hipotecar a casa para pagar meus estudos, já que não podia mais fazer empréstimos sem dar essa garantia. Eu tinha esperanças de não precisar fazer isso, já que eu nasci e fui criado aqui.

Só que não teve jeito. Ora, vamos, onde um pivete de 18 anos vai conseguir 250 mil dólares? Só se eu dormisse com o reitor ou algo do gênero, o que estava fora de cogitação. Se fosse uma reitora, ainda... Eu podia tentar a vida na prostituição ou casar com alguma velha, mas também não queria ter que transar com uma mulher que estava me pagando para isso. Para ter Edward Masen é necessário mais que dinheiro, pelo menos por enquanto.

É, mas só por enquanto, mesmo. Graças a Deus eu fui admitido no MIT, e figuro como um dos melhores alunos do lugar. Em outras palavras, tive mesmo que hipotecar a casa, com pagamento previsto para um ano depois que eu me formasse. Eu tinha esperanças de que comigo acontecesse o mesmo que acontece a muitos alunos daqui, principalmente aos asiáticos: receber uma oferta irresistível de uma empresa de tecnologia, ou do governo, para trabalhar. Como pode ver, me formo esse ano, e a proposta do Google ainda não surgiu - ou melhor, surgiu, mas não para mim. Malditos asiáticos.

Então, resumindo, meu problema é esse: preciso de 250 mil dólares ou perco a minha casa.

|ᴥ|

**[Bella PoV]**

Desde que minha mãe morreu, eu administro a rede de cassinos da família. Parece um fardo muito grande para uma jovem de 21 anos, e de fato é, mas não tem mais ninguém para fazê-lo e eu sou a única pessoa que restou da família de minha mãe. Meu avô construiu uma rede de cassinos, grande parte deles aqui em Las Vegas Boulevard, alguns em Macau e outro nas Ilhas Maldivas. Eu moro aqui em Vegas, na cobertura do primeiro e maior hotel-cassino que vovô construiu: o Maenza. São seis no total: Maenza, Scalea e Andria em Vegas, o Arborea nas Ilhas Maldivas e, por fim, o Maleo e o Vische em Macau, na China.

É claro que quando eu digo cassinos, eu quero dizer "hotéis", mas todo mundo sabe que os hotéis só são feitos para a pessoa dormir duas horas durante a noite, antes de voltar a jogar e perder dinheiro freneticamente em _slotmachines_. Deprimente.

Só que não estou conseguindo administrar muito bem, já que acreditem ou não, um dos meus cassinos foi roubado. É, _roubado_. Pelas leis locais, o cofre do cassino deve ter dinheiro suficiente no cofre para cobrir todas as apostas feitas nele. Durante a semana, de 60 a 70 milhões de dólares; nos finais de semana, de 80 a 90 milhões. Roubaram o Andria em um sábado.

Um prejuízo de 83 milhões de dólares não é algo que alguém perdoa facilmente, principalmente eu, sendo filha de um chefe de polícia. A mesma polícia que, nesse caso, foi totalmente ineficaz, já que 30 dias se passaram e eu não recebi nenhuma notícia de lá. Claro, eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer; então, no mesmo dia do roubo, contratei meus próprios meios de investigação.

Uma equipe especializada foi a opção ideal. Pensei nos Volturi no começo, já que eles sempre me serviram muito bem quando o assunto eram os trapaceiros e os malditos contadores de cartas. Mas a máfia de Las Vegas, da qual eles fazem parte, não é uma fonte confiável de provas a serem apresentadas à polícia, então tive que contratar uma equipe de investigação.

Por ter sido um crime extremamente complexo, várias pessoas estão tentando descobrir o paradeiro do dinheiro, o autor do crime e o meio de que fizeram uso para conseguir essa façanha. Meus hotéis são os mais seguros da Las Vegas Strip (como nós chamamos a Las Vegas Boulevard, a maior avenida daqui e onde ficam a maioria dos cassinos). Roubar um dos hotéis da minha rede é impossível. Ou era, pelo menos, até 30 dias atrás.

Eu estava desanimando, achando que a busca seria infrutífera, até que as investigações começaram a dar resultados. Descobrimos, ao estilo CSI (ou seja, não me pergunte como eles sabem daquilo tudo) que o dinheiro não saiu de Las Vegas. É, não saiu daqui, e também não foi gasto. Pelo menos nossos contatos nos bancos estão alertas a qualquer movimentação mais vultosa, vai ser investigada, assim como a polícia não deixa ninguém sair de Vegas através de qualquer meio de transporte sem realizar rigorosa inspeção. Então os bandidos estão mantendo o sigilo, e provavelmente guardando 83 milhões de dólares embaixo do colchão.

Fiquei feliz quando me acordaram esta manhã. Apesar de serem apenas dez horas - vamos, eu sou dona de cassino, não durmo antes das três da manhã - vieram com uma boa notícia. Na verdade, uma boa e uma má notícia. A boa é que interceptaram uma mensagem que condiz com o último rastro que temos, e parece ser alguma informação sobre o assalto. A ruim é que essa informação está criptografada, e na equipe não há ninguém que consiga analisar os códigos da mensagem e entender o que ela significa.

Pensei logo em Carlisle, velho amigo do meu pai, da época que eles estudavam em Forks, uns 30 anos atrás. Ele leciona Criptografia no MIT, eu acho, em Cambridge, perto de Boston. Se ele não conseguir decodificar essa mensagem, ninguém mais consegue. Carlisle Cullen é minha última esperança.

|ᴥ|

**[Edward PoV]**

Acordei às sete da manhã, com o antigo despertador da minha mãe berrando _I Kissed a Girl_ no meu ouvido. Não mudei quase nada desde que ela morreu, exceto que me mudei para o quarto dela depois de um tempo, só por causa da banheira que tem lá. O bom de morar sozinho é que você pode andar pelado à vontade, ou pelo menos quase isso, e fui só de cueca e roupão fazer meu café da manhã. Depois de um banho demorado, percebi que estava quase atrasado, e tive que correr na minha bicicleta para chegar no MIT a tempo. Não queria perder a primeira aula.

A primeira aula é Tópicos Avançados em Criptografia e Criptoanálise, com o Prof.º Cullen. É a melhor de todas as matérias que eu já tive, realmente não quero me atrasar - apesar de que eu sou o aluno favorito do Carlisle, e não levaria bronca por chegar atrasado um dia na vida.

Bati na porta quando cheguei, a tempo de ver o professor terminar de escrever o título da aula de hoje: Criptografia Quântica. É o que tem de mais avançado no ramo de criptografia, e eu estava louco para aprender sobre isso. É nerd, eu sei, mas fazer o quê? Fui nerd a vida inteira, não vejo razão para mudar isso agora. Saí da aula extasiado, e segui para a aula da Prof.ª Esme_ Mal-Comida_ Platt, de Análise de Sistemas Probabilísticos. Sim, mais nerd ainda, mas vamos, estudo no MIT, o que poderiam esperar?

Respondi a todas as perguntas que ela fez. Faz um tempo que sinto uma leve perseguição da Prof.ª Platt, eu acho que ela esquece que tem outros alunos na sala de aula e só pergunta as coisas para mim. Eu disse leve? Quis dizer leve, sim - leve como um rinoceronte irritado. Essa mulher me odeia, não sei por qual razão ela pega tanto no meu pé! Deve ser falta de sexo, mal-comida dos infernos...

Xinguei baixinho quando ela me chamou de novo, já no fim da aula. Acho que devo ter falado em voz alta, sem querer, porque ela já tinha dispensado todo o resto, mas não! O Edward aqui não pode ter um intervalo como qualquer pessoa normal, ele tem que perder o único tempo que tem para se alimentar dignamente conversando com essa megera! _Sr. Masen, por favor, passe na minha mesa antes de sair, sim?_ Vaca!

Mesmo xingando mentalmente, fui até ela assim que arrumei meu material.

- Diga, Sra. Platt. - disse eu. Esperava que no meu tom de voz estivesse implícito _"diga, mas diga logo antes que eu te arranque a cabeça"_.

- Masen, eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer. - disse ela, após conferir se estávamos sozinhos na sala.

Olhei para ela de cima a baixo, pensando em qual seria a tal proposta. Se ela ficasse de boca fechada até que dava para tirar o segundo nome que eu dei para ela, mas eu ia ter que receber um A de qualquer jeito. Vendo minha expressão de dúvida, ela continuou:

- O que você acha de ganhar muito, mas muito dinheiro?

- Perdão? - ela queria me _pagar _por sexo?

- Perguntei se você gostaria de ganhar dinheiro.

- Claro, quem não gostaria? - respondi, meio indiferente. - Mas como eu faria isso, exatamente?

- Usando o cérebro maravilhoso que você tem, é claro. Me diga uma coisa, Sr. Masen. Você gosta de jogar cartas?

* * *

(N/A) É só um testezinho pra ver se alguém curte a idéia, várias tramas na minha cabeça...hahahaha Estou louca pra continuar essa fic, contanto que eu tenha REVIEWSSSS!! hahaha espero que gostem! 


End file.
